


Exposed

by beautifulmagick



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Bondage, M/M, andrew accepting his limits, but soft bondge, experimenting, i can only write soft for them, its all very soft, neil learning his limits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Andrew and Neil try something new.





	Exposed

“Yes or no?”

Neil forced his eyes open. His lips felt bruised from the intensity of Andrew’s kisses. When he was finally able to focus on Andrew’s face he grinned and nodded.

“That’s not a yes,” Andrew reminded him.

Neil gently tugged at the soft leather cuffs holding his wrists together. Andrew tracked the movement with his eyes but stayed quiet. Neil closed his eyes and really thought about the question-- Andrew wanted the truth. The cuffs were comfortable and the initial panic he felt about being restrained had passed the second Andrew had kissed him.

“Yes,” Neil said, his voice steady.

“Keep your hands where I put them,” Andrew murmured.

Neil nodded and obediently kept his hands above his head. Andrew gave him another long look then firmly ran his hands down Neil’s bare chest. The way his arms were raised elongated his body and left him on display for Andrew’s hungry eyes and greedy hands. Neil tried to stay still but it was impossible. Andrew’s hands ghosting over his nipples caused him to arch up with a gasp-- but his hands stayed put.

“More,” Neil whispered.

The corner of Andrew’s lip quirked up but he didn’t comment. Instead, he gripped Neil’s hips roughly and pulled him into his lap. Neil flailed a bit, his whole body sliding quickly down the bed. His back was arched obscenely and his cock was leaking on his belly. Part of him wanted to hide his face in his shoulder but he forced himself to focus on Andrew.

Neil watched him reach out for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and felt another wave of desire crash over him. He wanted to touch Andrew so badly. Even though they’d been together for a while, Andrew was still difficult about being touched. It was always something Neil asked permission for.

“Wanna touch you,” Neil gasped.

“Keep your hands where I put them.” 

Neil agreed reluctantly and was rewarded with Andrew’s fingers pressing inside of him. Neil choked on his next breath and pushed back, grinding shamelessly against Andrew’s hand. He could feel the muscles in his arms straining from being above his head and his abs were trembling with the effort of staying balanced on Andrew's lap-- but all the aches only made the pleasure of Andrew working him open even sharper.

Neil desperately wanted to be kissed. Andrew seemed so far away from him and suddenly he felt exposed. It was like a switch in his head was flipped. He could feel himself switching from lust to anxiety and he forced his eyes open.

“Andrew.”

Everything stopped instantly. The loss was shocking at first and the empty feeling was almost worse than the exposure. He bit his lip hard to keep from whimpering.

“Yes or no?”

“I don’t want you to stop. I just want you to come closer.”

Andrew carefully parted Neil’s legs and leaned between them, pressing their bodies flush together. Neil lost his battle to stay silent and whined against Andrew’s neck.

“Was it too much to be spread out for me?”

Neil couldn’t stop the way his hips jerked up to grind against Andrew’s.

“You were too far away.”

Andrew stared into his eyes for a long moment, searching for any lingering anxiety. Neil met his gaze steadily. The nervous feelings had ebbed once he felt Andrew’s heart beating against his.

“You didn’t answer yes or no?”

“Yes. I’ll let you know if I get overwhelmed again.

Andrew nodded. Gently, Andrew pressed his fingers back inside of Neil but stayed close. The weight of him on Neil’s chest was comforting. Andrew kept his movements gentle. It was more overwhelming than if he were rough-- Neil felt cared for and precious under Andrew’s hands. Neil gripped the soft leather around his wrists and bit his lip hard. Andrew was still watching him with wide, dark eyes.

“Are you ready?”

Neil nodded. He didn’t trust his voice to be steady. He felt afloat in sensation.

“ What do you need, Neil?”

Neil floundered. He swallowed hard and tried to take stock of his body. He was hard and leaking against his belly but his mind was floating far from his body.

“I need to touch you. I feel so… far away,” Neil whispered. 

Andrew took his bound hands and pulled them down until Neil was able to splay his hands on Andrew’s chest. Neil could feel Andrew’s lungs expanding with each breath and the heavy pound of his heart against his ribcage.

“Can you keep your hands there?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Neil sighed gratefully.

Andrew didn't respond. He balanced carefully between Neil's spread thighs and grabbed the condom from the night stand. Then with steady hands, he slid inside of Neil.

Neil arched up as far as he could with his hands braced on Andrew’s chest. Andrew held still while Neil adjusted. Once the burn subsided, he nodded at his boyfriend. The first thrust was slow. Neil felt the pressure in his whole body and he groaned helplessly beneath Andrew. He gained momentum after a few thrusts though and soon he could hear the headboard slamming into the wall with each powerful rock of Andrew's hips.

Neil lost himself in pleasure. He dug his nails into Andrew’s muscular chest and let himself feel. Everything in Neil’s world narrowed until only Andrew existed. It was sublime. It was so much that his own orgasm building was a shock-- he couldn't believe that something this good had to end.

“I’m gonna come,” Neil whimpered.

Andrew snapped his hips harder, hitting Neil's prostate dead on. Neil groaned and tried to move closer to him. He wanted more. Andrew leaned closer, pressing more weight against Neil's hands and trapping his cock between their stomachs. The pressure was exactly what Neil needed. He accepted Andrew's weight gratefully and let himself go. 

“Andrew…” Neil gasped, his release burning through him like fire.

Andrew kept moving through it all, making Neil's body tingle with overstimulation. Just as the edge of pleasure became too sharp, Andrew thrust deep and held himself there as he came. He rested against Neil's hands for a moment before pulling out.

Neil watched him throw the condom away and deftly unlatch the cuffs around his wrists. Neil flexed his hands a few times to get his blood flowing while Andrew mopped the come from his abs.

“Will you stay with me?” Neil asked hoarsely.

Andrew froze. He normally showered after sex. The need to be alone and put himself back together was always strong no matter how many times they did this. Neil usually didn't mind but he still felt raw and vulnerable from his anxiety. Andrew came back to the bed slowly. He slid beside Neil and pulled him close. Neil pressed his ear to Andrews chest and listened to his heartbeat. 

“Was it too much?”

“Just at first. I felt...exposed?” Neil felt himself blushing one he pressed his face closer to Andrew’s chest.

“We don't have to try that again.”

“I liked it when I could feel you. I needed you to anchor me,” Neil admitted softly.

Andrew grunted in response. Neil yawned and let his eyes fall shut, the sound of Andrews breathing lulling him to sleep.

“Don't go to sleep on me, junkie, I need to shower,” Andrew growled.

Neil was already asleep.


End file.
